WE GOT MARRIED
by randomle26
Summary: (AU ROBRAE ONE SHOT) Marriages in the United States differ in a variety of ways. The differences range in aspects such as religion, the type of marriage, residential patterns, and reasons for marriages. Reasons for marriage may stem from a desire to have children, love, or economic security (Wikipedia Article on MARRIAGE IN THE UNITED STATES)


**AN: Here's a new one shot I thought I'd do. It's slightly AU and may have lots of errors so please enjoy!**

**Song Inspiring: WE GOT MARRIED by **_**Paul McCartney**_

* * *

_Going Fast, Coming Soon__  
__We Made Love In The Afternoon.__  
__Found A Flat, After That__  
__We Got Married.__  
__Working Hard For The Dream,__  
__Scoring Goals For The Other Team,__  
__Times Were Bad, We Were Glad__  
__We Got Married._

* * *

Rachel placed her bubble-wrap covered trinket into the brown cardboard box. Finally sealing the box with the brown tape, she grabbed her black Sharpie and marked her name on the side of it. She huffed and lightly tightened her single braid before moving the box and reopened another cardboard box. With all the packing, Rachel ignored the sound of the front door opening.

"Is this all my stuff?" Richard asked, taking Rachel's attention away from the packing.

She nodded stoically and resumed her quiet packing. Richard bit his lip, not really knowing why he was expecting more from her. The only conversation they had with real words consisted of yelling and swears. He sat on the couch, removing his suede jacket from his shoulders, and watched her stack boxes on top of boxes. "Did you make your living arrangements?" she asked him.

"Victor said I could stay with him and Karen until I move all my stuff over to Garfield's place."

At that statement, Rachel stopped her packing. "You sure you don't want to stay here? Legally, it is your house." she said for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine," Richard grit between his teeth. Really the whole ordeal was ridiculous. He probably knew Raven was silently muttering 'I told you so's in her head when she said they should've just stayed in their former penthouse instead of moving here to the suburbs.

Turning away from his soon-to-be ex-wife, he looked at the unpacked pictures on the coffee table. One of them was a picture of them during college: she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was hugging her arms closer to his chest. The expression on her face was so sweet as she buried her nose in his spiky raven-colored hair. He picked the picture up and fingered the photograph, smiling at the sight.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked him when he became quiet.

He looked back up at her and gestured to the photo, "Just reminiscing, you know?"

Rachel looked at him curiously- rubbing her sweaty palms against her plaid button-down. She leaned over taking the picture, and he watched the corners of her mouth crease into a smile. "I remember that day," she said.

"It was the day I first told you I love you," Richard commented.

She nodded and leaned on his shoulder, "Yeah, we went to see Shakespeare in the Park. It was… Othello, right? I can't believe you took me there you hated Shakespeare. It was like some willing sacrifice on your part."

Richard chuckled at that, "You wanna talk about sacrifice? How about that time you canceled your girls' ski trip to take care of me when I got a cold?"

"Like Wally or Gar was going to put lotion on your chest," she said and softly ran her fingers through his black hair.

It was a while until the couple realized this was their first conversation without yelling. He took her hand from his hair and kissed it lightly. "Dating in college was… so much easier, wasn't it?"

She bit her lower lip and gazed into his glowing blue eyes. "Remember the night we got engaged?"

Richard groaned out loud, "You mean the night where I accidentally spilled my wine on you, and when I tried to get a rag, I accidentally-"

"-pulled out that case with the beautiful ring," Rachel laughed with him in reminiscence. She couldn't help but gaze at him and remember the look of the man she fell in love with in her sophomore year of college.

Rachel rearranged herself and sat down next to him. "Remember when you first asked me out?" she asked with a knowing tone. Richard buried his head in his hands, feigning shame. She chuckled at his reaction, "I thought it was very nice how you asked me out on a _dare_."

Richard smiled sincerely up at her, "Garth knew about how I felt about you and he decided to manipulate me, blame him." _Yes, blame Garth for the best five years of my life,_ Richard thought to himself.

"It was really sweet how you did the same thing for him when he wanted to ask Kori out," she complimented, "and slightly sinister." The silence following their laughter was much less uncomfortable then it used to be.

"What happened?" Richard asked, "What happened to us?"

Rachel leaned on her hand and glared at him with a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We've been together for five years, married for two… did you ever feel like we lost whatever we had when we first got together?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly, "I guess I was sucked up in worrying about the perfect wife to the great Mr. Grayson."

Richard put his rough hand over her knee, "I've told you multiple times that you didn't have to worry about that stuff."

"And I told you that you didn't have to work 24/7 just to make ends meet," she retorted, "You forgot that I _still_ have a job and I can still contribute."

Richard didn't feel as offended as he usually did- he just smirked, "You married a workaholic who wanted to let his wife sit at home and _relax_. Excuse me." At that, Rachel lightly pushed his chest.

He locked eyes with her violet ones, remembering how dazzled he was the first time he saw her in the university courtyard. "I guess we were so worried about being the perfect spouse… we just forgot how to be in love." At that, Rachel actually nodded in agreement- it felt nice to have a methodical conversation without the increasing of volume.

"Rachel," Richard gulped slightly, "I think we shouldn't get divorced."

"What? I thought… I thought this is what you wanted," she reacted.

Richard pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear with his rough hand, "Just sitting here, just _being_ with you, made me remember how in love we were when we first met. I… I'm not ready to give you up- I think we're giving up to soon."

Rachel realized his hand was still over her ear and she placed her smooth hand over his, "You really want to give it another shot?" she asked- hints of hope and excitement lightly pecking at her tone.

Richard leaned in with a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you and…" He was cut off by the feeling of Rachel's lips caressing his own. Anything he wanted to add on- any promises to make her happy- were soon swallowed within her, allowing the warmth of his affection to fill her.

She pulled away, lying her forehead against his, "I guess I can try to handle a couple more years of being 'Mrs. Grayson'," she teased lightly before going in and kissing him once more.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Sorry if it sounds really cheesy and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
